Black Panther 6
by tsangalfred51
Summary: Now that Morris Drake, Larry Drake's brother, is detained in the Garden of Light, the snake and Andy declare that he is no longer of use to the snake's faction. Darkon's past is elaborated, but is a very tragic past.


Credits to the following:

• Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty Cure

• Symphogear

• Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

(At Allie's House)

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): So how was the mochi?

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): It's good. How do they make this stuff?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Like the Japanese makes them.

Onia Imugem then appears.

Onia Imugem: Smells good.

(End of Allie House scene)

(L' Aku Scene – in Morris' location)

L' Aku: It's time to disarm Pretty Cure of their transformation trinkets.

Morris Drake: Good. I'll tell Crook #1 to get the snipers ready.

L' Aku: That's good.

Andy: But one thing concerns me – witnesses on this real life Earth will see this.

L' Aku: It's okay. First we focus on Cures Scarlet and Fortune – disarm their trinkets.

Andy Blake then appears.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): I'll check on my friend Morris Drake.

Andy Blake (to Morris Drake): Are the snipers ready?

Crook #1 (to Morris Drake): (nods his head)

Gas Lighter then appears.

Gas Lighter: I see Cures Fortune and Scarlet - upon the shore.

L' Aku: Good. Now we make our move.

L' Aku (to Crook #1): Now aim your snipers at their trinkets! Ghouls, assist us in stopping the Pretty Cures.

Ghouls (to L' Aku): We will assist you.

Crook #1 aims his sniper at Cure Fortune. The bullets hit Cure Fortune's phone, causing her to transform back to Iona Hikawa.

L' Aku (to Iona Hikawa): Good. Stay down. Soon once this procedure of mine is finished; we will continue with our plans! Ghouls, assist Gas Lighter! And Gas Lighter, here's the Deep Mirror Stone we made earlier. Use it to take out anyone who threatens our plans!

Gas Lighter: Got it, master L' Aku.

L' Aku: Excellent. But first, have some fun with Iona Hikawa's mind. You know how gas lighting works, don't you?

Gas Lighter (to L' Aku): Yes, master.

Gas Lighter (to Iona Hikawa): You know that Pretty Cure is about being nice, right? You are not nice; hence you don't deserve to be a Pretty Cure.

Iona (to Gas Lighter): Stop it.

Gas Lighter: You know I'm right, Iona. Do you remember your communication with Himelda, after you lost your sister who has a tender heart? That ploy you had communicating with Himelda when she accidentally released the Phantom Generals (or Axia) … whatever. That was a pathetic display of communication skills, and you are just as worthless as your communication skills you had at that time.

Iona (to Gas Lighter): Stop it!

Gas Lighter: Never. (Gas Lighter then proceeds to smack Iona in the face)

(At Allie's House)

Allie Tori (looking out the window): What is going on here? (As she is doing cooking with Layla Rose)

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): It sounds like a fight scene that involves Cures Fortune and Scarlet. And Gas Lighter is toying with Iona Hikawa's mind.

Allie Tori: I need to do something about it, but I'm helping my mother prepare food. (Sighs)

Tsubasa Kanzari appears in her civilian attire.

Tsubasa Kanzari: What's wrong, Allie?

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): Look at the fight scene outside.

Tsubasa Kanzari: (looks out at window) Darkon!

Darkon the Dragon: What is it, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa (to Darkon): There is an intense fight scene involving Cures Fortune and Scarlet.

Darkon (to Tsubasa): Go with Hibiki Tachibana and Kirika Akatsuki and investigate this fight scene.

Hibiki Tachibana (to Darkon): On it!

At the Fight Scene

Tsubasa (to Iona Hikawa): (looking at the damaged trinket). You know that you are not alone, right?

Iona Hikawa (crying): What can I do without my trinket?

Gas Lighter: (looking behind him) Tsubasa Kanzari, get out of here. This affair does not concern you. It is about us destroying Cures Scarlet and Fortune.

Tsubasa (to Iona Hikawa and Cure Scarlet): Get behind me, you two! I'll deal with Gas Lighter.

Tsubasa then uses her arte she learned from Incarose to defeat the ghouls away.

Tsubasa (to Gas Lighter): Now I'm coming for you.

Fight with Gas Lighter

Tsubasa then uses her arte to dismantle the torchfoot. Gas Lighter receives 2.5% damage! And this cracks one of its feet.

However, Kirika then goes to Tsubasa's aid.

Tsubasa (to Kirika): Just in time.

Kirika (to Tsubasa): I sense something in Gas Lighter. Remember when L' Aku gave the Deep Mirror Stone to Gas Lighter?

Tsubasa: (nods her head)

Kirika (to Tsubasa): I sense something in the Deep Mirror Stone. I don't know what it is yet, but we have to damage Gas Lighter.

Tsubasa (to Kirika): We have to deploy the Guardian Mechs. I'll tell Darkon the Dragon to dispatch those Mechs. You, on the other hand, try to damage Gas Lighter.

Kirika (to Tsubasa): On it, Tsubasa.

Meanwhile, at Allie's House

Tsubasa (to Darkon): I need the Guardian Mechs here. Gas Lighter is in the vicinity and Kirika alone cannot hold him down for long.

Darkon: That does seem dire. I'll get the Guardian Mechs to your aid, Tsubasa. Creed, can you dispatch 3 Guardian Mechs to come to Tsubasa's aid?

Creed Graphite: On it, Darkon the Dragon.

Incarose: I'll keep watching Allie's House in case something comes up.

Creed Graphite (to Incarose): Good. Make sure nothing happens to them.

Incarose: I almost forgot something. I have to remove the amnesiac medication I put on Dr. Strange and The Hulk (a.k.a Bruce Banner) earlier, plus there's this Stormbringer relic.

Creed Graphite: It's okay. We deal with this problem once we're done. Right now, I have to send 3 Guardian Mechs to Tsubasa Kanzari to stop Gas Lighter.

Tsubasa (to Darkon): Thank you. But who's going to take Morris Drake down?

Darkon (to Tsubasa): Don't you worry. Morris Drake will be put to justice. Since he's a normal human being, anyone can take him out with ease.

Tsubasa (to Darkon): Thank you, Darkon.

Darkon (to Tsubasa): No problem. Go and aid Kirika Atkasuki. (The phone starts to ring.)

Back to the Gas Lighter fight scene

The three Guardian Mechs use their weapons to aim at Gas Lighter, taking out three of his legs, causing him to topple over. Damage to Gas Lighter is now 7.5%.

Kirika then uses her arte to blast Gas Lighter. Damage to Gas Lighter is now 15.5%.

Tsubasa then uses her arte to freeze Gas Lighter. Gas Lighter is unable to move.

Gas Lighter: This cannot be! Our plans to disarm Cures Scarlet and Fortune of their trinkets have gone in flames.

Tsubasa (to Gas Lighter): You know, you may have been right about calling Cure Fortune out for her poor communication skills with Himelda, but the fact that you and L' Aku, as well as his allies are planning to destroy Pretty Cure greatly devalues your ideology.

Gas Lighter: This cannot be!

Damage to Gas Lighter is now 20%.

Iona Hikawa (standing up): Gas Lighter, you may have dismantled my trinket, but as a Pretty Cure, I can't let you hurt any more civilians on this real life Earth.

Iona Hikawa: What is this I am observing? As Cure Fortune, I could use my Starlight Ascension, but this is something new.

Tsubasa (to Iona): It's your willpower. See, the power within you as a Pretty Cure – it was never in your trinket. It was standing up to yourself.

Kirika Atkasuki (to Tsubasa): So Gas Lighter knows how to use psychological warfare, but he hates it when it's being used against him. He was able to fool unwashed masses, and citizens who don't have a clue about Pretty Cure.

Gas Lighter remains firm. He then proceeds to use the Deep Mirror Stone! Essence of Deep Mirror was drained to repair his legs.

However, Kirika notices something different.

Kirika (to Tsubasa): Look up there. Is that Deep Mirror?

Tsubasa (to Kirika): It is. But he looks different. The Deep Mirror I knew in Happiness Change Pretty Cure is the true main villain of that series, but it seems that this spirit I am seeing is different. It's as if he's being oppressed. Deep Mirror once had the Saiarks, before L' Aku and his ghouls dismantled him and his army. L' Aku killed Deep Mirror and reduced him to a spirit. Let me speak to that spirit.

Kirika (to Tsubasa): Okay, but be careful.

Tsubasa (to Spirit): Are you Deep Mirror?

Spirit (to Tsubasa): Indeed I am. I lost my army when that no good L' Aku killed my army. Now I have no one with me.

Tsubasa (to Spirit): You're not the only one who's lost something. I too, lost someone dear to me. A friend named Kanade Amou.

Spirit: When I was alive with my Sairark army, I did a lot of bad things. Like turning Cure Mirage into Queen Mirage, and manipulating her behind her back. Now she's dead thanks to L' Aku, and the Phantom Generals are gone thanks to that L' Aku.

Tsubasa: You know that there's still another chance for you?

Spirit: No. It's been so long. I …

Tsubasa: From what I know about you, L' Aku called you a Prince Hands or something like that.

Spirit: Is that a play on words?

Tsubasa: It is. Let me give you an example. Arnold Friend, A(r) n old F (r)iend – An old fiend.

Spirit: So Prince Hands is a pun?

Tsubasa (to Spirit): You're catching on … Very observant. Here's another thing – you are based on Prince Hans, right, and you're a Yangire, from what I recall?

Spirit (to Tsubasa): Yes. There's no turning back from my past crimes I did in that show. And yet, you are giving me a second chance. This is unnatural to me.

Tsubasa (to Spirit): I know. Right now, I am having trouble with the one called Gas Lighter.

Spirit (to Tsubasa): Then let me help you, since you helped me realize that there is more to life. You also made me realize that we are not so different from each other. By the way, name's Deep Mirror.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): Is that you, Deep Mirror?

Spirit (to Tsubasa): Yes, Tsubasa. I will return to dust for the crimes I had done in the past.

Gas Lighter: This cannot be!

Tsubasa: But what will happen to you, Deep Mirror?

Deep Mirror: I will return to dust.

Deep Mirror then speaks to Tsubasa.

Deep Mirror: Gas Lighter is using that stone to power himself up. Without that stone, he cannot sustain himself. I will use the last of the light within my essence to destroy that stone. Tsubasa, tell Iona Hikawa to warn the other Pretty Cures about L' Aku.

Iona Hikawa then appears. She nods her head to Deep Mirror. She returns to the Pretty Cure dimension to warn the other Pretty Cures. However, she notices that what was once her greatest enemy is now aiding them.

Tsubasa (to Iona): Oh, and take your phone with you – the one which you used to transform into Cure Fortune.

Iona (to Tsubasa): Okay.

Tsubasa (to Iona Hikawa): Please warn the other Pretty Cures about L' Aku. This serpent will threaten them.

Iona (to Tsubasa): What about Deep Mirror?

Tsubasa (to Iona): Do not worry. The Deep Mirror you know as the true main villain has his own problems. Sure, he may be a monster, but I know there's more to it than that.

Iona (to Tsubasa): I wish you best of luck.

Iona Hikawa goes into the Pretty Cure dimension to warn the other Pretty Cures.

Tsubasa: I have to detain Gas Lighter in my world – the Symphogear dimension.

Deep Mirror: Sometimes, Tsubasa, things will change, in the way you may not expect. Let me tell you about where I come from, since you shared about your backstory with me.

Tsubasa: So you are based on Prince Hans, well, maybe your past is similar to his, right?

Deep Mirror: Indeed, Tsubasa. Plus, I am a deity, in case you didn't know.

In the realm

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): Where am I?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): This is my past – right before I became Deep Mirror, I was once known as Red. This was before I developed the Saiarks, before I manipulated Cure Mirage into Queen Mirage … before the Saiarks used their negative emotions on humans in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): Is that the monster that caused you to turn you from Red into Deep Mirror?

Red (to Tsubasa): Yes it is. That monster is my abusive father. He rode a beast that is terrifying, dreadful, and exceedingly strong. This beast is hard to describe, yet its nature is unfathomable, with its great iron teeth, he and the beast trampled his victims.

Tsubasa (to Red): Was that beast a dragon?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): Yes. (crying)

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): So what made you this way?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): Walk with me, as there is much for you to learn.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): Okay.

Deep Mirror: I was once known as Red. My father was very ruthless. He was a dreadful, terrifying, and exceedingly strong beast.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): Is he a literal beast with ten horns on its head.

Red (to Tsubasa): No, it's symbolic of the way he oppressed my mother – with a gas lighter of his own. He would use his psychological grip to restrain my mother, which terrified even me. He used various psychological tactics to overpower my mother.

Tsubasa (to Red): Were you a child at that time?

Red (to Tsubasa): You are catching on.

Tsubasa (to Red): Did you have any brothers or sisters?

Red (to Tsubasa): No, I was the only child. I could not stand the abuse of my father abusing my own mother, and there were no police in the vicinity to help me. I never had someone to talk to as a friend.

Tsubasa (to Red): So you killed your father to take matters into your own hands, right?

Red (to Tsubasa): Yes, I did.

Tsubasa (to Red): That's terrible. What kind of person (or being) would do that to a child?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): I know, right?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): After I killed my father, his malice would turn into a spirit and destroy my innocence. You see, when I killed my father, he used his spirit as an opportunity, to turn me into an emotionless, heartless being of pure malice and hatred, without a soul to feel love. The child, who was once Red, now became Deep Mirror.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): Are we in a dimension Door dungeon?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): Unknown. All I know is that this dungeon contains my inner demons. Here is a map. But I must warn you, these demons are very strong.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): I've fought beings of supernatural nature with my allies in my Symphogear Dimension. They were called Noise.

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): Then you should have no problem traversing this dungeon.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): Are we inside Gas Lighter?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): We are. This is a dungeon in Gas Lighter.

Someone is calling Tsubasa. She then proceeds to answer it.

Tsubasa (to Voice): Who are you?

Voice (to Tsubasa): I am Incarose. How are you doing?

Tsubasa (to Incarose): I am doing fine. Right now, I am in a dungeon which is the interior of Gas Lighter – the Gas Lighter who works for L' Aku.

Incarose (to Tsubasa): I have to warn you. Although this dungeon has fewer floors, it makes up for the booby traps it has. Be careful, Tsubasa. I know that you can do it. There are various Pretty Cure monsters in this one. Catch you when you exit.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): So this is floor 1 of the dungeon, right?

Deep Mirror: Yes it is. On this floor are many types of loot that you can find, even phones that work without "The Dimension" technology.

Tsubasa then defeats the demons, and then proceeds to open the chest. She then finds a bunch of phones which can traverse across dimensions without the use of Dimension Rift Tech.

Tsubasa: This is good.

Deep Mirror: Now it's time for us to ascend deeper into that dungeon.

Facing the Boss

Tsubasa: Is that the core of the REAL Gas Lighter – the one who works for L' Aku?

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): Yes it is.

Damage to Gas Lighter is currently at 20%.

Tsubasa then fires her shadow powers at Gas Lighter. Damage to Gas Lighter is now 25.7%.

Tsubasa: Does this mean that Gas Lighter's defense is lower on the inside as opposed to the outside?

Deep Mirror: (nods his head)

Tsubasa: Then that means I can hit him as hard as I can without resistance. This will damage on the outside and inside as well.

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): It looks like that core is a bit tough. Perhaps I can be a bit of assistance.

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): It would be my pleasure. I need all the help I can get.

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): You have shown me something – that there is good even is the worst of beings. For that, I shall help you.

Gas Lighter: This cannot be!

Damage to Gas Lighter is now 40%.

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): What is this that's damaging Gas Lighter?

Tsubasa (to Deep Mirror): The power of friendship I am having with you.

Deep Mirror (to Tsubasa): From this point on, I am no longer Deep Mirror. Call me Red.

Tsubasa (to Red): Okay. I forgive you for what you had done in the past. In my heart, I cannot stand you losing something dear to you.

Red (to Tsubasa): If only the Pretty Cures that I had fought in the past had knew my true origins. My true inner feelings, and for my wrongdoings, I will be killed by their sword.

Tsubasa (to Red): No matter what kind of bad things you did in the past, you can still make a brighter future. A bad past for an individual does not mean that individual will have a bad future.

Red (to Tsubasa): I heard Iona Hikawa was a jerkass because of me. That time when Himelda …

Tsubasa (to Red): I have an idea. Let go of that past – it'll hurt you like a person chained to an iron ball walking around, the iron ball whose mass is equal to the amount of guilty actions that you did in the past. You know that Gas Lighter is conspiring with a devilish snake to destroy the Pretty Cures? Compare Gas Lighter with Iona Hikawa, a person who became a jerkass because she lost her sister. If you had to choose, and there were no other choices, which would you pick?

Red (to Tsubasa): I'm starting to feel something … I don't know what it is. I made Iona lose her sister.

Tsubasa (to Red): It's called guilt. Just let it out. Your past actions don't determine if you are a monster.

Red (to Tsubasa): I'd choose Iona because she's the lesser of two jerks. Yet I am the bigger jerk because of my actions in the past.

Tsubasa (to Red): Good – you're starting to learn from your mistakes. Now, it's time to help me. By defeating Gas Lighter from the inside, you will save lots of people.

Red (to Tsubasa): I'm a bit scared because of my past actions.

Tsubasa (to Red): There's nothing to be scared of.

Red (to Tsubasa): Alright. I'll help you, if it means atoning for the bad things I did in the past. You showed me that there is good in me. Good in even the most terrible of beings.

Red (to Tsubasa): If there were a way to overflow Gas Lighter and destroy him …

Tsubasa (to Red): There is – you didn't know it before. We can dismantle him from the inside with the light within us.

Red (to Tsubasa): You mean the light that's hurting Gas Lighter was never real light, but our bonds of friendship?

Tsubasa (to Red): Yes. And I would like you to be my friend.

Red (to Tsubasa): I've never had a friend before. My father putting these bad things into me made me realize one thing – which I need to go out into the wild yonder. I killed my father … (crying) (As Red cries). I'm a terrible being. And then he put a curse upon me before his death, and then I became a monster trapped in a mirror. A mirror monster that manipulated others to do its dirty work …

Tsubasa (to Red): You are not a monster, in my eyes, you are a misguided soul.

Gas Lighter: This can't be? How can a tsundere like you understand friendship?

Tsubasa (to Gas Lighter): You can never understand the bond between me and Red. I may not have known Deep Mirror as a being, but I know that your gas lighting tricks are nothing compared to what real friendship can do.

Damage to Gas Lighter is now 55.5%.

Red (to Tsubasa): Want to keep going – damage Gas Lighter?

Tsubasa (to Red): Okay.

Tsubasa (to Red): Let's pour out our cup of friendship onto Gas Lighter.

Gas Lighter: This can't be! NOOO!

Damage to Gas Lighter is now 70%.

Red: Though Gas Lighter was designed to be a psychological combat monster with a moderate to tough shell. But his flaw is that his own gas lighting tactics can be used against him.

Tsubasa (to Red): I agree. So that's why I and my other friends had a hard time dealing with Gas Lighter?

Red (to Tsubasa Kanzari): Indeed, Tsubasa. We're almost there.

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Red): Don't think about the negatives. It will only hurt you even more.

Red (to Tsubasa): Thank you for having this chat with me. It will end with me sacrificing myself to destroy Gas Lighter for good.

Tsubasa (to Red): Gaslighting is a concept that relies on negativity and dominance.

Gas Lighter: What is this? Red, you want to destroy Pretty Cure don't you?

Red (to Gas Lighter): My past is not for you toy with.

Tsubasa (to Red): We are fighting this satanic Zetsuborg named L' Aku.

Red (to Tsubasa): You can do it, Tsubasa, you and your team. I will have to give away my existence.

Tsubasa (to Gas Lighter): Each time you try to use your negativity against us; it just makes me even stronger.

Damage to Gas Lighter is now 90%.

Tsubasa (to Red): Is that Gas Lighter's soft spot?

Red (looking at the core): Yes it is, Tsubasa. Now's your chance to use your weapon against it!

Tsubasa then uses her shadow like claws at the weapon.

Damage to Gas Lighter is now 93%.

Tsubasa (to Red): Will there be job opportunities after L' Aku is defeated?

Red (to Tsubasa): There are, but it will be severely limited, considering how dangerous L' Aku is to this 2nd Earth.

Tsubasa then fires all her weapons at Gas Lighter.

Damage to Gas Lighter is now 100%.

Tsubasa (to Red): Is this the way out of the dungeon?

Red (to Tsubasa): Yes it is.

The core within Gas Lighter is destroyed.

Tsubasa exits the dungeon.

Red (to Tsubasa): Thank you for freeing me from that prison, and for cleansing me of my inner demons.

Tsubasa (to Red): Are you going to create more Saiarks?

Red (to Tsubasa): No, that was in the past. You showed me friendship, even if it was for a little while. Thank you for freeing me from oppression and showing me that negativity doesn't solve anything. I now know the true meaning of oppression.

Tsubasa (to Red): I have to thank you, for helping me and the rest of my team defeat Gas Lighter. This, in return, you have helped Iona Hikawa and the other Pretty Cures.

Red (to Tsubasa): You're welcome. Farewell, Tsubasa, and remember one thing, the future is yet to be made.

The mirror that Red was put in starts to crack. Red then returns to dust. The Deep Mirror Stone then cracks, reducing itself to nothing.

After Tsubasa exits the dungeon

Incarose: So that's how Gas Lighter was defeated - Tsubasa purifying Deep Mirror of his inner demons?

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Incarose): That's how Gas Lighter was put to an end.

Incarose: That's good news. Once we defeat L' Aku along with the Go! Princesses, it's time for the Stormbringer and me to make a sacrifice. For now, it's time for all of us to head back to Allie's House.

L' Aku Scene

L' Aku: So Gas Lighter is out. At least he bought us enough time to continue with our plans, which is to destroy Pretty Cure with their trinkets.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): If you are back as a seed once you are in Minera, what does this implicate?

L' Aku (to Andy Blake): You will continue where I left off – gathering an army to destroy Pretty Cure. You are worthy to be my successor. And remember; keep your eyes on your surroundings. When you gather new allies to topple Pretty Cure, treat them with respect. Get Morris Drake here, we have to retreat to somewhere else to continue with our plans. You are worthy of being my successor.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): I like the sound of that.

Morris Drake retreats with L' Aku and Andy Blake.

Andy Blake: So you can't predict what will happen to us?

L' Aku (to Andy): The only thing I know is that you will succeed in where I have failed. In order for you do that, someone has to bail you out while you and Morris are awaiting trial. Gas Lighter is now gone for good. Gas Lighter needs negativity to sustain himself. He returned to dust. I will be gone for good.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): What about Noir and the other Pretty Cure villains?

L' Aku (to Andy): Some of them have changed their ways, while others were killed off. Others are at large.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): What about Noir?

L' Aku (to Andy): My scanners indicate that he was destroyed for good, his spirit as well. There's one that I know who is at large – the shadow like monster called Howling.

Allie's House Scene

Incarose: So Tsubasa's back with some new gear she got from the dungeon.

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): Here's what I got from exploring that dungeon. A group of phones for you – They are connected between the Symphogear Dimension, Pretty Cure Dimension, and this real life Earth. There's some hunting gear in here as well.

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): What does this implicate?

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): Once Incarose and Creed leave this 2nd Earth (the real life Earth) to Minera, the Dimension Doors will be closed. These phones are there so that we can communicate with each other no matter where we are, even if the Dimension Rifts close. These phones do not rely on Dimension Door tech, so we can be at contact each other no matter where we are.

Allie Tori (crying): Well, I don't want to lose you, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa (to Allie): That's what those phones are for. Hibiki Tachibana and Kirika will stay on this Earth while I have to go back to the Symphogear Dimension. Right now, I'm hungry.

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): Did Incarose and Creed make those phones?

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): They did not. Their origins are unknown. They don't use the Dimension Door mechanic so that once the Dimensional Rifts close, we can still talk to each other. You can use the phones to access these three dimensions.

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): That does sound convenient.

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): Yes it does.

Onia Imugem then appears.

Tsubasa (to Onia Imugem): This is for you. It's a phone which works without Dimension Rift tech. Plus you don't have to rely on Dimension Door tech to access the Pretty Cure and Symphogear Dimensions.

Onia Imugem (to Tsubasa): That's neat.

Darkon (to Incarose and Creed): Make sure that the citizens of this Earth are safe while the rest of my team handles L' Aku. Patrol the streets of this 2nd Earth to see where L' Aku and his ghouls are. And get rid of Paipu Bakudan, but be careful, he may be strong. And make sure to detain the crooks which ally with L' Aku to the proper authorities where they can be dealt with.

Creed Graphite (to Darkon): On it.

Incarose (to Darkon): On it. By the way, we need the Guardian Mechs.

Darkon: Okay. Get the mechs to stop L' Aku's ghouls.

In the Pretty Cure Dimension

Being #1: What's this? Looks like a brutal murderer happened here. (Referring to the slain bodies of the Phantom Generals and Hoshina)

Being #2: Indeed, we have to tell the Queen of Light this!

Queen of Light: What's going on here?

Being #1: We just found out who was responsible for this vicious murderer – two humans from the 2nd Earth named Andy Blake and Morris Drake with a satanic Zetsuborg named L' Aku.

Queen of Light: Indeed. That sounds dire. I'll have to alert Darkon the Dragon about this. Both Andy Blake and Morris Drake shall be punished for their crimes on this 2nd Earth (the real life Earth) and the Pretty Cure Dimension!

The Queen of Light then manages to contact Darkon.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

Ghoul Chase Scene

Creed Graphite: Darkon has ordered us to destroy as much of L' Aku's ghouls as possible as well as detain the crooks who ally with L' Aku.

The Guardian Mechs then uses their weapons to dismantle a third of the ghouls.

Creed Graphite: Now I shall use my abilities to dispatch the second third of those ghouls.

Incarose uses her arte to dismantle the last third of those ghouls.

Creed Graphite: Now it's time for us to detain those thieves who work with L' Aku to the proper authorities.

Incarose (to Creed): Agreed.

Creed Graphite (to the mechs): I'll search everywhere for L' Aku's crooks (Crooks #1-7), and then drop them at the nearest jail cell (or detention centre) I can find. These crooks were responsible for disarming Pretty Cure of their trinkets.

Incarose: Where's Paipu Bakudan? He's nowhere to be found.

Paipu Bakudan: It's time for me to return to L' Aku and his faction.

End of Ghoul Chase Scene

L' Aku Scene

L' Aku: Now it's time to put our plan into action.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): Which is?

L' Aku (as the seven headed dragon): It's time for us to confront Darkon's faction head on. Wait I sense something – my ghouls!

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): Is that Incarose and Creed?

L' Aku (to Andy): Indeed. We have to go back to Morris Drake's location – your old hideout before I recruited you. There's no use fighting Incarose head on. If she goes back to Minera, which is where I will be sealed, it's perfect for our plans. Due to interference, we were only able to disarm Cure Fortune of her trinket. In other words, my death is only the beginning of your legacy.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): So you anticipated your death for your plans to progress further, even though you will be killed off?

L' Aku (to Andy): Yes. I have to tell Paipu something.

Paipu Bakudan then appears.

Paipu Bakudan (to L' Aku): What are your orders, L' Aku?

L' Aku (to Paipu): Go into hiding. I'll use my staff to send you to somewhere in the Pretty Cure dimension. I will use my staff to make a portal for you to hide there. I will be sealed away for good, but Andy will live on.

Andy (to L' Aku): Are you going to turn me into a monster?

L' Aku: Nope. This is why Deep Mirror was so last season. Now that he's freed from his demons and destroyed for good.

End of L' Aku Scene

Crook Search Scene

Creed Graphite: Paipu Bakudan is clever and strong. But these crooks (Crooks #1-7) need to be detained and put to justice.

Incarose: I see one of the seven crooks that are working for L' Aku.

Incarose (to Crook #1): Where do you think you're going?

Crook #1 throws one of his magnets into the Guardian mechs.

The magnets paralyze the Guardian Mech, but it isn't out. However, Incarose manages to catch Crook #1.

Crook #1 (to Incarose): Put me down.

Incarose (to Crook #1): You're going to jail.

Incarose sees the nearest police station. Creed then meets up with her.

At the police station

Incarose: Here's Crook #1. This Crook, along with six others, conspired with a monster in order to destroy the Pretty Cures by disarming their trinkets. They planned to take out Cure Fortune and her phone and turn her back to Iona Hikawa, but thanks to other members that ally with us, the plan to disarm Pretty Cure was put to a halt.

Police Chief: Thanks, Incarose. Anyways, is there someone with you? I need to ask him something.

Creed Graphite then appears.

Creed Graphite: Police Chief, have you seen the crooks that have been working for a monster- A shadow like snake of any kind, for example?

Police Chief: I have. I am sending my officers on route to catch the second crook that's been working for that snake like monster.

Creed Graphite: That's good to know. You both are dismissed from my office.

However, an officer speaks to the chief.

Officer #1 (to Chief): Well, we have caught the 2nd crook, but the other five are dispersed out.

Creed Graphite: Let me rectify that. I will get my Guardian mechs that I made for a master to search for these crooks.

The seven Guardian mechs then search the whole Earth for these crooks. They then bring them to this police station.

Mech #1: Here's Crook #3.

Mech #2: Here's Crook #4.

Mech #3: Here's Crook #5.

Mech #4: Here's Crook #6.

Mech #5: Here's Crook #7.

Police Chief (to Creed and Incarose): Thank you for detaining these crooks.

Creed: Police Chief, that snake is very dangerous. He will be sealed off for good in our home world to prevent him from causing any more damage to the real life Earth. Incarose and I must go back to our home world to seal him. Plus the robots we made for a master we serve will have to come with us to our home planet. The Dimensional Rifts on this real life Earth will close up once L' Aku is defeated. But don't fret, for there is a new beginning.

Police Chief (to Creed): Why didn't these Guardian Mechs shoot up the crooks?

Creed: These Guardians Mechs are capable of making decisions on their own.

Police Chief: I've heard of the ones called Morris Drake and Andy Blake. What should I do with them?

Creed: Do not worry, chief. The ones in the Pretty Cure Dimension shall deal with them. They committed crimes in the real life Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension, thus they will have to be punished in the Pretty Cure Dimension. I have to hand Morris Drake over to Darkon the Dragon, so that he can transfer him over to the Queen of Light. Am I dismissed?

Police Chief: You both are dismissed, Creed and Incarose.

End of police station scene

Creed: So how are we going to find Morris Drake so that Darkon the Dragon can transfer him to the Garden of Light?

A voice is then heard.

Incarose then recognizes the voice.

Black Panther: I heard that you need help in getting someone. Who is that person?

Incarose (to Black Panther): His name is Morris Drake. He committed crimes on BOTH this real life Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension. 1st this snake named L' Aku appeared and killed a demonic deity named Deep Mirror and his Saiarks. Then both he and Andy went to the Pretty Cure Dimension to make the Deep Mirror Stone and embed it in Gas Lighter, but that plan failed when Tsubasa and Deep Mirror managed to make a temporary friendship, destroying Gas Lighter in the process.

Black Panther: Interesting. So this costed Deep Mirror his life, right?

Incarose: Yes it did. The energy formed in the bonding of Tsubasa and Deep Mirror's friendship managed to destroy Gas Lighter for good.

Some unknown time later, at Andy Blake's old lair

Morris Drake: So Crooks #1-7 failed to destroy Pretty Cure's trinkets?

L' Aku (to Morris Drake): Seems that way.

Morris Drake (to L' Aku): So what's our next move?

L' Aku (to Morris Drake): For now we rest. Paipu Bakudan is at large in the Pretty Cure Dimension because I planned it.

End of Andy's Lair Scene

Black Panther: I would make a stop at Allie's house first.

Allie's House Scene

Allie Tori (to Layla): Tsubasa Kanzari managed to kill Gas Lighter for good.

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): That's good news. What about Morris Drake, Andy's old friend?

Maria Tori (to Layla Rose): Don't worry. Someone will come in and get him detained in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

A knock on the door is heard.

Voice: Request permission to see Darkon the Dragon.

Onia Imugem then appears.

Maria Tori (to Onia Imugem): Will you open the door? There's someone there.

Onia Imugem then answers the door.

Onia Imugem: Identify yourself.

Voice (to Onia Imugem): My name is Black Panther. I am here to see Darkon the Dragon.

Onia Imugem (to Darkon the Dragon): Darkon the Dragon, Black Panther is here to see you.

Black Panther (to Darkon): I have to thank you for all what you and your faction has done for me.

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Panther): You're welcome. Right now, there's a criminal that I have to bring to the Garden of Light. His name is Morris Drake, Andy Blake's old friend. He is in cahoots with the satanic Zetsuborg named L' Aku.

Black Panther: That does sound dire. Tell me more.

Darkon the Dragon: Andy and his friend along with L' Aku went into the Pretty Cure dimension and proceeded to make the Deep Mirror Stone after L' Aku killed Deep Mirror and his Saiarks. These three, along with seven crooks in the real life Earth conspired to kill the Phantom Generals. Before killing the Phantom Generals, they told Hoshina that she would have to make up her decision about serving L' Aku first. When Hoshina refused, L' Aku killed her.

Black Panther: That sounds like a bloody murder scene. Are there any more details?

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Panther): Phantom called L' Aku a hypocrite because he's a Pretty Cure villain killing other Pretty Cure villains. Phantom was killed before Hoshina was killed. Oh and one more thing, L' Aku killed two other Pretty Cure villains named Queen Mirage and Noir and used their essences to make stones.

Black Panther: I remember now! It was that no good L' Aku who turned Black Widow into Mirage Widow, causing her to do crazy stuff.

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Panther): One of our members was able to remove the Mirage Stone from Black Widow, rendering the latter comatose.

Black Panther (to Darkon): Do you mean Onia Imugem?

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Panther): Yes, Black Panther. And also, Gas Lighter was slain thanks to one of my members working with the spirit of Deep Mirror.

Black Panther (to Darkon the Dragon): Do not worry. Morris Drake will be caught, and then be extradited to the Garden of Light to stand trial for his crimes in BOTH the real life Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension. He will be transferred to Allie's house where you can take him to the Garden of Light.

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Panther): Thank you, Black Panther, for aiding us in catching Morris Drake.

Black Panther (to Darkon the Dragon): You helped us Avengers solve a big problem. You and your team – we owe you one.

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Panther): Now it's time that we catch Morris Drake and bring him to Allie's House.

Black Panther (to Darkon): Agreed.

Darkon then goes with Black Panther to catch Morris Drake. Accompanying them is Black Widow.

At Andy's old lair

L' Aku: Now it's time for our master plan to proceed further.

Morris Drake: So we have to destroy Darkon's faction first, right?

L' Aku: Yes. 1st I have to make more ghouls with my staff. You do recall that I am in the seven headed dragon form, right?

Morris Drake: You don't mean you are going to destroy the cities all over the world with that stunt, right?

L' Aku (to Morris Drake): Yes.

Morris Drake: Now that's my kind of style!

L' Aku (to Morris Drake): Patrol Andy Blake's lair. I'll send more of my ghouls to protect you.

Black Panther, Black Widow, and Darkon the Dragon appear

Black Panther: Be careful, all of you!

Darkon then uses his sword to destroy all the ghouls.

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Widow): Do you see Morris Drake?

Black Widow sees Morris Drake patrolling Andy's old lair.

Black Widow (to Darkon): I do. Shall I use my darts on him?

Darkon the Dragon (to Black Widow): My scanners indicate there's no one around your area.

Black Widow then fires her darts at Morris Drake.

L' Aku: What was that? Andy Blake, check it out.

Andy then proceeds to check the scene out.

Andy: L' Aku, it's Darkon the Dragon and he's with Black Panther and Black Widow. They've got Morris Drake.

L' Aku (to Andy Blake): Get back to me, my successor. Darkon the Dragon is very tough. If he gets his teammates, it won't end well for you.

Andy Blake then returns to L' Aku.

End of Andy's lair scene

Darkon the Dragon: I have to go back to Allie's House to get Morris Drake into the Garden of Light to face his crimes. He committed crimes in the darkness, but now it's time for me and my faction to expose him to the lights of justice. It's getting late now.

At Allie's House

Tsuabasa Kanzari transforms back into her civilian attire. Kirika then does the same thing.

Allie Tori: You don't mean that the Symphogears and Pretty Cures are similar in a way?

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): Yes, Allie Tori. We have to transform into our civilian selves.

Allie Tori: That's good to know Tsubasa.

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): At least you've learned something. I'll tell Hibiki Tachibana to do the same. Hibiki is the name of both a Pretty Cure and a Symphogear.

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): That's good to know.

Tsubasa Kanzari: So you press this button to open the portal.

Allie Tori: Got it. (Allie Tori presses the button)

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): Now what?

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): This will open up a portal in which you can use to travel between the Pretty Cure and Symphogear dimension, as well as the real life Earth.

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): So do they work like a mobile phone?

Tsubasa (to Allie Tori): They do.

Darkon the Dragon returns to Allie's House with a comatose Morris Drake

Darkon the Dragon: I have to go to the Garden of Light which resides in the Pretty Cure Dimension to hand Morris Drake over to the Queen of Light. Tsubasa, teach my teammates on how to use the phones which you got from that dungeon. They are very useful because they do not rely on "The Dimension" tech. We will need that in the future.

Tsubasa (to Darkon): On it.

Darkon (to Incarose and Creed): Is the Vat Sealing method ready?

Creed Graphite: Yes it is.

Darkon the Dragon: Good. We'll need that to seal away L' Aku for good.

Maria Tori then appears.

Maria Tori (to Darkon the Dragon): Make sure that Morris Drake does not escape the Garden of Light.

Darkon the Dragon (to Maria Tori): Okay, I will.

Maria Tori (to Darkon the Dragon): You can do it, Darkon. I know you can.

At the Garden of Light

Darkon (to Queen of Light): I present to you, Morris Drake. This criminal was responsible for committing crimes in BOTH the 2nd Earth (a.k.a the real life Earth) and the Pretty Cure Dimension. There was another, the one called Andy Blake.

Queen of Light (to Darkon): I see.

Darkon (to Queen of Light): One of my members has told me to make sure that Morris Drake does NOT escape the Garden of Light.

Queen of Light (to Darkon the Dragon): I understand. You are dismissed.

Darkon the Dragon (to Queen of Light): Understood, Queen of Light (nods his head). I have to go back to Allie's House.

Queen of Light: Guards, take Morris Drake to the dungeon.

The guards then escort Morris Drake to the dungeon.

End of Garden of Light Scene

At Allie's House

Tsubasa Kanzari is teaching the rest of Darkon's faction to use the phones she acquired from that dungeon.

Setsuna Higashi then appears.

Tsubasa (to Setsuna): Here's a phone which I got from that dungeon. It allows you to travel between the dimensions of Pretty Cure and Symphogear as well as this real life Earth.

Setsuna Higashi: Thanks, Tsubasa. I have to go back into the Pretty Cure Dimension after L' Aku is defeated.

Tsubasa then gives Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine the phones she acquired from the dungeon.

Layla Rose (to Tsubasa): Thanks, Tsubasa.

Mikey Blaine (to Tsubasa): Thanks, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Layla and Mikey): Darkon's faction will protect you two.

Onia Imugem (to Darkon): I would like to stay with you and your faction. Anything with you is an adventure.

Darkon the Dragon (to Onia): Okay.

Hibiki Tachibana (to Darkon): I would like to explore this real life Earth. This Earth in real life is like an alien concept to me. So is the Pretty Cure Dimension. I'll stay with you.

Kirika Akatsuki (to Darkon): Me too. I'll stay with you, Darkon.

Allie Tori (to Hibiki Tachibana): Anything happening in the Symphogear Dimension?

Hibiki Tachibana (to Allie Tori): Nope, it's just peace and quiet. I would like to protect this real life Earth from future threats.

Kirika (to Allie Tori): Me too.

Darkon then calls his group for a meeting regarding Creed and Incarose.

Kirika (to Darkon): Is this regarding the Rift Blade which Incarose gave me?

Darkon (to Incarose): It is, Kirika.

Kirika (to Darkon): So I have to give back the Rift Blade to Incarose?

Darkon (to Kirika): Yes. Plus the Guardian Mechs which Creed and Incarose made for us will have to return to go back to Minera. Both Creed and Incarose will not only have to monitor the calcification process of Minera, but they have to keep a close eye on L' Aku.

Incarose (to Kirika): Once you give the Rift Blade back to me, I will have to close each and every one of them manually. This way, no one on this real life Earth can get to L' Aku.

Maria and Allie Tori then appear

Allie Tori: I know. Creed and Incarose, I would like you to have this. It's a note to put on that Vat Sealing telling your inhabitants not to tamper with it.

Creed Graphite (to Allie Tori): That's good.

Incarose (to Allie Tori): Indeed.

Darkon the Dragon: Back to the meeting.

Darkon: We have to deal with how the situation can be remedied after Incarose and Creed close the Dimension Rifts.

Maria Tori: Agreed.

A phone starts to ring.

Allie Tori: Whoever phone is ringing, please respond to the call.

Seusuna Higashi then appears.

Setsuna Higashi: I'll answer it.

Setsuna answers the phone, which is on the table next to the TV.

Setsuna (to Caller): Hello? My name is Setsuna Higashi. Who do you want to talk to?

Caller (to Setsuna): I would like to speak with Darkon the Dragon. I am the Queen of Light.

Queen of Light (to Darkon): The situation can be resolved. Your faction helped detain a dangerous person on this real life Earth, so I will help you. Do not worry about Morris Drake; he will be punished for his crimes on this real life Earth along with Andy Blake. Also, I'm sorry if I jammed in at the wrong time.

Darkon (to Queen of Light): No, it's the right time. We have another problem. Once two of my members close the Dimension Rifts on this real life Earth, there won't be a way to access the Pretty Cure and Symphogear dimensions.

Queen of Light (to Darkon): I will start on a solution right away. Can I talk to Setsuna Higashi?

Setsuna Higashi (to Queen of Light): I have to go back to the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Queen of Light (to Setsuna): I promise. This will apply to the Go Princesses as well. (Nods her head)

Setsuna Higashi (to Queen of Light): Have you seen Andy Blake in the Pretty Cure Dimension?

Queen of Light (to Setsuna): No. But there were two witnesses who saw the killing of the Phantom Generals and Hoshina. They also witnessed a snake like being called a Zetsuborg.

Setsuna Higashi (to Queen of Light): One more thing, my Queen. Iona Hikawa's trinket has been damaged by one of the crooks in the real life Earth.

Queen of Light (to Setsuna): Don't you worry. Iona Hikawa is here in the Pretty Cure Dimension, getting her trinket repaired.

Setsuna Higashi (to Queen of Light): That's good news!

Queen of Light (to Setsuna Higashi): I have to speak to Iona Hikawa.

Dan and Larry Scene

Dan Cavaziel (to Larry Drake): Who is Morris Drake, and why did he end up with Andy Blake? I know that Morris Drake made a bad decision.

Larry Drake (to Dan): He is the brother I beat up. At that time when we were in college …

Dan Cavaziel (to Larry): That's terrible.

Dan (to Larry): What happened next?

Larry Drake (to Dan): My brother held a grudge against me. He held a grudge for the scars that I put on him. That's when the snake and Andy came and offered him something.

Dan Cavaziel (to Larry): Was it for Morris to join L' Aku's faction?

Larry Drake (to Dan): Yes, it was. My sister was forgiving towards me, because she realized that what I had to endure was hard. She's the youngest in the Drake family and the most kind. She has a loving and caring heart. She forgave me even though I beat up my brother Morris Drake. She knew that because I did something wrong in the past, it didn't mean I was a malicious monster in my heart.

Dan (to Larry): Your sister is very kind.

Larry (to Dan): Thanks.

Dan (to Larry): Maybe one day, after Morris Drake is put on trial in that dimension, maybe he'll reconcile with you as a family. Andy Blake is very dangerous.

Larry (to Dan): Agreed. Morris has taken part in L' Aku's gang due to my past actions, but I know that there is still some good left in him. The time we spent in this prison with the Christian warden made us see that not all bad people are completely bad on the inside.

Dan (to Larry): So Morris Drake will be detained in a prison in another dimension?

Larry (to Dan): Yes. He committed crimes on BOTH this real life Earth and that dimension. Maybe spending time in prison in that dimension will make him think of his past actions.

Dan (to Larry): Agreed. He did join L' Aku's faction because of your actions. This prison time has made us realize one thing – that Morris Drake will atone for his mistakes while being imprisoned in the other dimension.

Larry (to Dan): Agreed. I know that deep down inside my brother's heart, there is still some good within him.

Dan (to Larry): Remember the time where there was a snake who offered us to join him?

Larry (to Dan): Yeah. We ran away and knocked on the door, and this Oni by the name of Onia Imugem told us that the snake might betray us before the cops took us to this jail.

End of Dan and Larry Scene

Allie's House scene

Onia (to Allie Tori): I would like to call Black Panther and tell him that I'm sorry for saying the cutting of the hands and feet thing to him. It was never meant to be taken literally. At that time, I was angry. May I use your phone?

Allie Tori (to Onia Imugem): Sure thing. I have to help my mother prepare supper.

Onia Imugem (to Allie Tori): Thanks, Allie Tori.

Onia Imugem calls Black Panther

Onia (to Black Panther): Sorry for saying the cutting your hand and feet off quote. And I do apologize for Basher saying the gouging your right eye out part. At that time, Basher and I were angry at you for causing so much suffering. I feared that both of us had cut off your body parts.

Black Panther (to Onia): You don't have to worry about that. I'm perfectly in peak physical condition. What about the wheezing cyborg?

Onia (to Black Panther): The wheezing cyborg was Mikey's father, Robert Blaine. L' Aku sent Andy and Gas Lighter to retrieve parts to turn him into a wheezing cyborg to destroy one of our members. However, we discovered his dark past involving him and his abusive boss and employees. After being unable to withstand the abuse caused by his boss and employees, a snake came up to him and offered him a dagger to destroy his abusive boss and employees in revenge. Robert chose to do the deed, and thus, Robert was arrested. L' Aku put a lingering curse on him, which ended up with him returning to dust for his wrongdoings. He told his son not to go on the same path as he did.

Black Panther (to Onia Imugem): That's very tragic. This snake is very dangerous.

Onia Imugem (to Black Panther): It's because he's a Zetsuborg, a creature from the Pretty Cure Dimension. Two beings from that dimension witnessed a snake that killed another deity named Deep Mirror and his Saiarks with a ghoul named Paipu Bakudan (Japanese for pipe bomb). They also witnessed the making of the Deep Mirror Stone and the killing of Phantom generals and Hoshina.

Black Panther (to Onia Imugem): What happened to Gas Lighter, as of right now?

Onia Imugem (to Black Panther): Do you want to talk to Tsubasa Kanzari?

Black Panther (to Onia Imugem): Sure. It will be a three way conversation.

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Black Panther): Well, it's a tragic one. Deep Mirror (a.k.a Red) and I helped destroy him at the cost of the former's life. Deep Mirror (a.k.a Red) had an abusive father who beat his mother. He could not take the abuse and in the end, he killed his abusive father, and thus was transformed into the monster he was now. We were able to make a short friendship between us after we talked about our dark pasts to each other before he returned to dust.

Black Panther (to Tsubasa): That's tragic. What about the one called Black Hole?

Tsubasa (to Black Panther): I'll have to speak with Allie Tori.

At the kitchen

Allie Tori and her mother are chopping up some broccoli.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): That's a good work, my daughter.

Tsubasa comes into the kitchen.

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Allie Tori): Black Panther wants to talk to you. (Tsubasa hands over the phone to Allie Tori)

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): May I speak to Black Panther?

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Yes, my daughter. I'll continue chopping up the broccoli.

Allie Tori grabs the phone so that she can speak to Black Panther.

Allie Tori (to Black Panther): Black Hole was a tragic monster who lost his loved one, but eventually two of our members made him realize that he did not have to spend the rest of his life destroying the Pretty Cures. He had an abusive father which L' Aku was responsible for. L' Aku put a curse on Mikey's father after he killed his abusive boss and employees in cold blood.

Black Panther (to Allie Tori): That's very sad.

Allie Tori (to Black Panther): He's not so different from Deep Mirror either. Deep Mirror did not have someone to tell him what's right and what's wrong, so in rage, he killed his abusive father. Black Hole (a.k.a Mikey Blaine) has a loved one who cared for him.

Black Panther (to Allie Tori): So are Deep Mirror and Black Hole shadow archetypes of each other?

Allie Tori (to Black Panther): Yes. Mikey Blaine is what Deep Mirror would have become if the latter had a loved one to care for him. Black Hole survived by giving his identity and reverting back to Mikey Blaine, allowing Mikey to survive while Deep Mirror gave away his identity and sacrificed himself to save the Pretty Cures from Gas Lighter. As a result, Gas Lighter was destroyed for good.

Black Panther (to Allie Tori): That's tragic. I can see that Deep Mirror really has some good inside of him, despite the atrocities that he had done in the past. So the wheezing cyborg was Mikey's father who was sent to Heaven?

Allie Tori (to Black Panther): I have to go now. And yes, Black Panther, he is.

Allie Tori then hangs up the phone. Layla Rose then calls Mikey Blaine to supper.

At Supper

Tsubasa (to everyone): Has everyone received the phones I have gotten from that dungeon?

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): Yes. (She rises up the phone)

Hibiki Tachibana and Kirika do the same thing as Allie. They then show their phones to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Setsuna) Do you have your phone?

Setsuna Higashi (to Tsubasa Kanzari): I do.

Layla Rose (to Tsubasa): I have my phone. Do you have a phone, Mikey Blaine?

Mikey Blaine (to Layla Rose): I do. (Raises up his phone)

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): When we first met, we talked about what makes a good and bad ruler. And yet, it feels like that I'm talking to two different people.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): No, I am the civilian identity of Cure Passion. In other words, you were talking to the same person, but in a different form.

Allie Tori cries.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): What's wrong?

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): I'll miss you. I'm worried we won't see each other again.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): We will. Even if I part to the Pretty Cure Dimension, we will meet again. I have my phone that Tsubasa gave me.

Allie Tori (winking at Setsuna): That's very reassuring.

Darkon the Dragon: Friends forever!

Maria Tori (to Darkon): I will help you protect this real life Earth from future threats.

Allie Tori (to Darkon): Me too! My mother and I are with you along the way!

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Darkon): I'll help all of you too! Even if I part to the Symphogear Dimension, we will meet again. Time with your faction was really good. Even if we are in different places, parting does not last forever! And even if we are apart, friendship can never be torn apart that easily.

Setsuna Higashi (to Darkon): Allie Tori is a good friend. One day, we will meet again, even if I part to the Pretty Cure Dimension. Then, Allie Tori and I can chat more.

Darkon (to his teammates): L' Aku is the final monster we must defeat, and then we can rest and track Andy Blake, wherever he is. Andy Blake is L' Aku's successor, so it might not be as easy as it seems. Plus, Morris Drake is in the Garden of Light. Don't worry; we have allies to track Andy Blake down.

Layla Rose (to Darkon): You and your faction helped me and my friend Mikey Blaine, so of course I'll help you. Mikey Blaine and I will help you track down Andy Blake and bring him to the Garden of Light.

Allie Tori (to Darkon): Tell me more about your past.

Darkon (to Allie Tori): Okay. I was horrified at what my father would do. He did things that no king would ever do. After I saved Basher, my mother would open a portal for me in order for me to flee from the cave to the real life Earth.

Allie Tori (to Darkon): And then what happened?

Darkon (to Allie Tori): My mother would then gather my kin to fight my father. However, it wasn't an easy fight, as my father had gathered tyrants who shared his point of viewing dominance to fight for him. Eventually, my home planet became into a warzone.

Allie Tori (to Darkon): So your siblings (brothers and sisters) and your mom thought against your father to protect you and Basher?

Darkon (to Allie Tori): You are one smart cookie. She did. Lots of blood was shed during the war and there were toll on both sides.

Allie Tori (to Darkon): So there were other dragons who sided with your mother and your kin and those who sided with your tyrannical father?

Darkon (to Allie Tori): Yes.

Allie Tori: (crying) Tell me, so what happened to your mother?

Darkon (to Allie Tori): My mother passed away after the war, and so did my father. Other dragons on my home planet passed away. I barely knew my cousins, my siblings and my family because I had to flee to the real life Earth through a portal. The portal was a one way ticket, and there was no going back. So I decided to focus on the future path.

Allie Tori (to Darkon): That's good. Now it's time we focus on the future.

End of Allie House Scene

Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): How are you feeling after that stunt Gas Lighter did to you?

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): I'm a bit stressed out at what he did to me earlier. He called me out on an interaction that I had with Himelda in the past. It's quite ironic that a psychological warfare monster created by a snake like Zetsuborg broke my mind, deceived unwashed masses, took part in making a wheezing cyborg out of a human and used it for the snake's dirty deeds, deceived and pressure another human into attacking me and Cure Scarlet, yet it managed to teach me not to be abrasive to other people when communicating to them.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): At least you learned not to be abrasive to other people. Do you feel better now, Iona Hikawa?

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): I do. (Nods her head)

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

L' Aku Scene

L' Aku: So Andy, didn't Morris Drake join us when Larry Drake beat him up?

Andy (to L' Aku): He did. That was before I joined you. By the way, I have to ask you something. How was Gas Lighter created? I know that he is not a Zetsuborg. I wanted to ask you this question, but we were so busy planning, we forgot to talk about this.

L' Aku (to Andy): Let me tell you this. You are my successor, so let me tell you. I am the last of the Zetsuborgs due to the Go Princesses destroying them. After I grew from a seed into a shadow serpent, I found a torch and decided to create my first monster. I had to shapeshift into a human in order to pick the torch. Realizing that the torch had its flames, I used my dark magic to create it. Eventually, the torch grew 4 legs thanks to the dark magic within my staff. This torch like beast would use its psychological warfare against its enemies.

Andy (to L' Aku): That's neat. I know that I will succeed where you have failed. That torch is now destroyed for good.

L' Aku (to Andy Blake): Morris Drake is nothing but a puppet that we can dispose of now.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): I have to agree with you, L' Aku.

L' Aku (to Andy Blake): Morris Drake's usefulness in our faction has just ended.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): I agree. (Grinning evilly)


End file.
